Shout
|image = 807 Hazing (8).jpg |band = The Isley Brothers |dance = Hazing |album = Shout! |released = September 21, 1959 |genre = R&B/Soul, Rock |label = RCA Records |producer = Hugo & Luigi |runtime = 2:15 (Part 1) 2:10 (Part 2) |writer = Ronald Isley Rudolph Isley O'Kelly Isley}} " " is a song by The Isley Brothers. It was used for the group dance "Hazing" in Yolanda's Back, however another song was dubbed in during the broadcast of the episode. Group dance from broadcast Lyrics Well You know you make me wanna (Shout) Kick my heels up and (Shout) Throw my hands up and (Shout) Throw my head back and (Shout) Come on now (Shout) Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Say you will) Say it right now, baby (Say you will) Come on, come on (Say you will) Say that you (Say you will) Come on now (Say) Say that you love me (Say) Say that you need me (Say) Say that you want me (Say) You wanna please me (Say) Come on now (x3) (Say) I still remember When you used to be nine years old Yeah-yeah! I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul, yeah Now that you've grown, up Enough to know, yeah, yeah You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go I want you to know I said I want you to know right now, yeah You been good to me baby Better than I been to myself, hey, hey An if you ever leave me I don't want nobody else, hey, hey I said I want you to know-ho-ho-hey I said I want you to know right now, hey, hey You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) hey-yeah (Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah (Shout-wooo) all right (Shout-wooo) all right (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (good sound) (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (good sound) (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (good sound) (Shout) all-alright (good sound) (Shout) it's all-alright (good sound) (Shout) all-alright (good sound) (Shout) all-alright (aah) Now wait a minute! I feel allright! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) (OOOOOOOOW) Now that I got my woman I feel allright! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah) Every time I think about you You been so good to me You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) lift my heels up and (Shout-wooo) throw my head back and (Shout-wooo) kick my heels up and (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (higher) (Shout) a little bit softer now (wooo) (Shout) a little bit softer now (x17) (Shout) a little bit softer now (x12) Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) (x4) Jump Now! Jump up and shout now (wooo) (x5) Everybody shout now Everybody shout now Everybody, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout Shout, shout, shout, shout (oh-whoa-yeah) Shout, shout, shout, shout (oh yeah) Shout, shout, shout, shout Everybody shout now (ooo) Shout, shout, shout... Gallery 807 Hazing (1).jpg 807 Hazing (2).jpg 807 Hazing (3).jpg 807 Hazing (4).jpg 807 Hazing (5).jpg 807 Hazing (6).jpg 807 Hazing (7).jpg 807 Group costumes.jpg Category:Season Eight Songs Category:Season 8 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Yolanda's Back Category:R&B Category:Soul Category:Rock Category:Open